Why Harry Likes Hermione
by EmeraldEyes5
Summary: A little ficlet on Harry's thoughts about Hermione, his beloved.. lol. A definate thirst-quencher for the big V-14 coming up!


Why Harry loves Hermione  
  
An extremely sugary little bit of H/Hr fluff By EmeraldEyes  
  
A/N: I wrote this when I was in an especially romantic mood; so if it gets too sweet for your taste, just visit an R/Hr site to get a bitter taste in your mouth. Joking! Please, don't kill me R/Hr fans!! Lol. In case you couldn't guess, "I" is Harry. "She" is Hermione. Happy reading!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^  
  
I love the way she's not afraid to stand up for whatever she believes in, even if she gets teased or ridiculed or punished.  
  
I love the way she always helps out her friends when we need her. She really saved our lives at O.W.L. time.  
  
I love the way she's so stubborn, always helping, but refusing to be helped.  
  
I love the way she's always so considerate of my feelings; she's always thinking before she speaks. Unlike some best friends I know. *CoughRONcough*  
  
I love how she understands me so well it's scary; she often knows me better than I know myself. I love how she's intelligent, not just smart, and proves it every single day of the year.  
  
I love how she doesn't take crap from Ron; now that takes guts.  
  
I love how she's always dependable, always there and ready to be a friend or lend a listening ear.  
  
I love how she's got a fun side to her as well; she's always surprising me.  
  
I love how she's so dependable and hardworking; she's committed to completion.  
  
I love her honesty, when sometimes; it's in no one else.  
  
I love her bushy, wild hair, how she's never tried to tame it. It's uniquely hers.  
  
I love her pretty brown eyes, the way they sparkle when she's happy and shimmer when she's said.  
  
I love her enthusiasm, it's damn near inspirational.  
  
I love how she doesn't get jealous as easily as most girls do. It makes her seem so much more mature.  
  
I love how her slender, small hand fits perfectly into mine, as though it was made specifically to be there.  
  
I love how her body fits neatly next to mine when we sit next to each other or dance.  
  
I love how we've begun to complete each other's sentences, as though we can read each other's minds.  
  
I love how she always buys the perfect gifts.  
  
I love how she doesn't need to be the centre of attention all of the time.  
  
I love her cute little nose, her pretty pink lips. She manages to look beautiful without having to put on cosmetics or do her hair.  
  
I love how she seems to love me unconditionally, even when I'm in a bad mood.  
  
I love how she treats me like a normal person, not some hero/freak. Not many people do that, you know.  
  
I love how we look together.  
  
I love how soft her skin feels, how sweet her lips taste.  
  
I love the sound of her voice, especially when she's talking to me.  
  
I love how she's so foolish about her cat; it reminds us all that she's human.  
  
I love how she overcame her fear of flying, just because I asked her to.  
  
I love how good she smells, like strawberries on a warm summer day.  
  
I love the way she loves me.  
  
I love how she makes me whole, complete, human, sane, just by being with me.  
  
Most of all, I love how she's oblivious to all of these wonderful things about her, and thinks she's just plain, dull, boring Hermione. How I'd love to prove her wrong!  
  
So I do, every single day. I tell her what a fantastic, bright person she is. Until she'll begin to see all of the wonderful things I see about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Whew. That was a relief. That was just sitting on my brain for a while, begging to be written into a fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! I might try writing a 'Why Hermione loves Harry,' but I'm not sure. So go ahead and press the little button and review my work! Go right ahead now ;) Thanks for reading!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*EmeraldEyes*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


End file.
